


The Devil’s Favourite Punishment

by tellemonstar



Series: February Fun [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deckerstar - Freeform, Dom!Chloe, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lucifer is a naughty Devil, Oral Sex, punishing the devil, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellemonstar/pseuds/tellemonstar
Summary: Lucifer 'helped' Chloe with the paperwork. Now he must be 'punished' in his favourite way.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: February Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179035
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	The Devil’s Favourite Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckruary 2021 Challenge on tumblr.
> 
> Prompts: Sub/Dom, Lucifer's Penthouse, Oral Sex

The blonde stood watching her captive. He was currently bound, gagged and naked on the bed, attempting a come hither grin around the gag. She was dressed in snug-fitting yet comfortable leather pants, boots that hit mid thigh, a black silk bustier and a black motorcycle jacket. She held a riding crop in her right hand, and there was an assortment of items on a table next to her. She tapped the leather keeper against her palm, both prolonging the wait for fulfilment for her companion, and giving herself time to decide what she wanted to do first.

Stepping forward, she ran the keeper down her partner’s belly, stopping just before his hips, then ran it back up his chest, repeating this as she made lazy patterns along his pecs and abs. He was spread-eagled enough that he couldn’t even wriggle to try to get more friction. She looked at him and spoke. “You know, you brought this on yourself. If you hadn’t filled in the suspect paperwork with things like ‘face not even a mother could love’ in the facial features section and ‘lucky to even get a hooker to shag him’ in the spouse/significant other section, I wouldn't have had to spend an extra hour re-filing the paperwork.”

Lucifer had been unrepentant, and that she’d privately agreed with him made it worse. Whilst occasionally she wished he’d help her with the paperwork, it was often quicker if she just did it herself. She moved away from the bed again and looked at the items on the table. Some items in her Devil’s toy-box still made her uncomfortable, but she knew what worked for them both now. She dipped her fingers into a tumbler filled with ice, some of which had melted enough for her fingers to be wet enough to make droplets. Holding the glass in one hand, she walked to the side of the bed and let one ice cold drip land on her Devil’s belly. 

The shock of the cold from the ice water hitting his chest jolted him from semi-aroused, to fully aroused. He loved it when his Detective was dominating him, much to his surprise. He’d had the restraints made for himself so she could restrain him properly if she so chose to, and they’d been put to good use. Sometimes she liked to gag him - which he suspected was because she was sick of hearing him talk. 

The ice disappeared for the time being, and warm, almost hot drops hit his chest - a stark contrast to the ice. It sent a lovely shiver of arousal through him, and he involuntarily strained against the restraints. His Detective massaged the drops into flesh, fingers tracing over his nipples and pecs, finding the places that were particularly sensitive. 

Chloe stepped away from him again and picked up two items from the table. The lube, peppermint-flavoured, coated her hands and the small vibrator she placed on the mattress between his legs, not quite ready to use it. She applied her lubricated hands to his cock, making long, drawn out strokes along the length of it, before working her way to his balls. She knew he quite enjoyed having them touched as well, so after a few brief strokes, moved away, causing him to whine just a little in the back of his throat. Applying more lube, she picked up the vibrator and turned it on to itself lowest setting, then ran it slowly along the underside of his cock and along his perineum, watching as his pupils expanded to the point where there was very little iris left to be seen. She moved the vibratory along its path, tracing along behind his balls and along the split where his exceptional butt began.

The addition of the vibrator had nearly made him lose it. As it ran slowly down his shaft towards his arse, he felt ripples of pleasure through his belly, almost zapping him like electricity when it hit the back of his balls. She would absolutely be his undoing, and he would die a very happy Devil. The sudden loss of extra sensation from between his legs was both blessing and curse. Curse because he was so close to release, and relief because he hasn’t lost - yet. His Detective disappeared from view for a moment then appeared again, holding something in her hands.

Chloe tapped the side of the pinwheel on her palm. She hasn’t yet decided if she liked the feeling of it on her own body, but she knew Lucifer enjoyed it. She thought maybe she was just a bit too ticklish for it to be her cup of tea, but whatever suited her Devil she would work with in this case. She waited a bit longer, allowing his body to settle and relax, then ran the small spiked roller from collarbone to hip and back again, adjusting the pressure as she went so it was deeper in some places and lighter in others.

Sensation threatened to overwhelm him yet again, and he fought hard against it, not wanting to relinquish that last remaining scrap of control just yet. He was, however, fighting a losing battle against himself and his Detective. More light prickles covered his chest, ran down his arms and along his torso, down to his thighs. He could feel his cock harden further - he thought it must have been pointing diagonally upwards now.

Taking pity on her Devil, and being slightly afraid he might just burst a vein in his cock if she went too much further, she stopped and put the roller back on the table. Then she stepped back towards the bed and sat between his restrained feet. 

“You’ve been good so I'm going to release your legs,” she told him, the restraints around his left ankle clinking as she unlocked them. She rubbed his ankle for a moment, then repeated the process on the other side. She stood and walked around to his head and looked him directly in the eye. “What colour?” He carefully blinked three times, which meant green.

“Green?” She questioned, and he nodded. She walked back to the end of the bed and drank some ice water from the rapidly melting ice cubes, and set the glass carefully on the bed near his hips. Kneeling on the bed between his knees, she leaned forward and took his cock firmly but gently in her hands. She stroked her hands over his length again, repeating her actions from earlier, although this time adding in a gentle squeeze every so often. When the muscles in his belly and thighs began to quiver, meaning he’d almost reached maximum capacity for pleasure, she stopped. Taking another sip from the cold water, and setting the glass aside this time, she lowered her mouth to the head of his cock and gently worked him with hand and mouth.

There was simply no way he was going to be able to hold himself back for much longer; he thought something might actually explode if he did, as he watched her take his cock in hand and stroke him. He didn’t know where she’d learned how to do what she was doing, but if he ever found out, he’d have to send a fruit basket or something in appreciation. He felt her stop and leave him quivering just before the edge of oblivion, then he watched her shift position and put her mouth on him. The coolness from her mouth came as a pleasant shock to his already overwhelmed system and with little effort from her he fell tumbling over the edge and into a delightful puddle of pure sensation, then everything went blank.

Chloe worked him through the orgasm then extricating herself from his now limp body, crawled up the bed to unlock the wrist restraints. She’d sent him into what she liked to call ‘blue-screen’ mode and removing the gag from his mouth, she cuddled him into her side while she waited for his dazzled system to restart. Running a hand through his gloriously thick hair, she timed his breaths, careful to make sure they slowed properly and not too fast. After a few minutes, those lovely brown eyes opened and looked up at her.

“Hi there,” she said, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Hello,” he said, voice hoarse from the pleasure he’d just experienced.

“Enjoyed that did you?”

“Darling, I believe I've created a monster. You just might be the death of me. I’d die a happy Devil, but still I'm not sure you want me to expire erect,” Lucifer said, shifting to rest his head on her leather clad thigh.

“That’s not in my plans anytime soon.” She ran a hand along his side, much like she had done when her daughter was small. Soothing rather than seductive. They stayed that way for a while, just enjoying each other’s company.

Then the Devil shifted position and giving his Detective a cocky grin, said, “Your turn.”


End file.
